


烈火寒冰（Fire and Ice）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 冰与火，火与冰。我们即是如此，兄长，我们即是如此注定。





	烈火寒冰（Fire and Ice）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305226) by Deborah Judge. 



> 【原文作者】Deborah Judge
> 
> 【原文链接】[Fire and Ice](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1048351/1/Fire-and-Ice)
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【人物】芬国昐（Fingolfin），费艾诺（Fëanor）
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2007年1月

兄长，我就要踏上战场，我的对手曾经取走你的生命。我不可能取胜。我不具备那般力量。然而我必将挥出一击，我必将予之重创——然后，我将呼你之名。

冰与火，火与冰。我们即是如此，兄长，我们即是如此而生。火焰锻造了你，白船燃烧的漫天烈炎送你来到贝烈瑞安德，你因之而成，亦因之而毁。而寒冰铸就了我，星光下的荒芜冰原磨砺了我的肉体和灵魂，最终将我塑为王者。兄长，你是火，我是冰；你令我们的子民饱受烧灼蹂躏，我则带他们苦苦挣扎求生。然而二者都是死路，不过一为灼热，一为寒冷。

冰遇上火，便在热炎中消融，先化作水，再淡为雾，散入空中；而火被扑灭，化为轻烟，烟与雾交融升腾，合而为一。

此刻，我已智竭识穷。然而我们是放任内心的愚勇而走上流亡放逐之路，如此何种智慧尚能予我们援助？就让贝烈瑞安德的众生见证我的最后一次疯狂；这疯狂将不愧追随费艾诺之名。他们将见证我们的大敌受创，从而在你我已然落入的黑暗中，他们将重新振作，重唤余勇。

我的人类盟友已然向我展示过死亡。他们为之哀悼，但世间尚有种种损失比那更加严重——如怯懦，如背叛；如永世不能言传的情义，如未曾真正活过的一生。

若冰可与火交汇，不必伴随毁灭便可合而为一，那又将是如何？——殷红与明黄封存于湛蓝与洁白的清澈晶石之中，犹如初涉贝烈瑞安德时冉冉升起的骄阳；闪烁着，反射着，温暖，清凉，超越生命，胜似生命。

冰与火，火与冰。我们即是如此，兄长，我们即是如此注定。因为在时间终结之时，当你终于重获精灵宝钻却不忍释手，我，本不该出生的我，将来到你身边，而你，将取过那些宝石，同样本不该造成的宝石——你与我，将共同把它们托于掌心。我们将打碎它们，它们将悄然落下，如今不过是达成了使命的工具，再不引人注目。被治愈的阿尔达中，光明不会来自它们，而是来自我们自己，我们那曾经碎裂、又再次打碎的心灵。

——你把自己比作一颗精灵宝钻吗？

——不，兄长，是你自己开此先声。

在双双彻底毁去之后，火与冰合而为一。然而是囿于珠宝还是融于烟雾，谁能分说得清？

余下的我交给我的儿子，以及你的儿子。我们曾经号称如此睿智，身后却遗留太多未知，甚至忘却了太多就连我的人类盟友都了然于胸的事实。当时间终结、世界重造，我们站在万物之父一如之前，孰胜孰负业已不再重要，重要的只有我们是否曾经一同抵抗魔影。于此你终究是对的——哪怕我们的国度乃至生命都注定不能长存，我们却千真万确完成了既伟大又可怖的功绩。精灵宝钻，我们事实上既已得到，又已失去。

我要去挑战我无法战胜的敌手。我将驰入黑暗有如寒星。你烈火的魂魄将在最后的战斗中与我同在，而当我倒下，兄长，等待我的将是你的双臂。

 

-完-


End file.
